Nightmare
by starrytearss
Summary: Just a little something I always wish that happened between Luka and Abby. Set in Season 12. One shot.


Note: This is more than likely going to be a one-shot. Please review. They're a wonderful thing.

-------

He shot up in their bed, sweat pouring down his face. Salty tears made their way down his hollow soft cheeks. His limbs trembled slightly. He looked to his side, and saw her delicate form sleeping beside him. More tears formed in his eyes, begging to spill over his heavy lids. His breathing was ragged, labored. He griped the sides of the bed, trying fiercely to regain his composure.

Moonlight filtered through the room, casting a soft glow on the sleeping form beside him. Her hair glistened in the moonlight, her chest rising and falling heavily with sleep. Her olive skin bathed in the soft glow. His eyes traveled from her delicate face to her slightly swollen stomach. As she breathed deeply, her stomach rose and fell with it. The tears finally fell, and he turned away quickly.

Luka swung his legs over the bed and ran a hand over his wet face. He stood shakily, and walked slowly towards the door. He looked quickly back at Abby, and felt his heart sink deeply into his stomach. He walked slowly out of the room, feeling his way down the hall to the living room of his apartment. He sat limply on the couch, shaking feverishly. Quiet sobs escaped his throat, and he held his head in his hands. Beads of sweat slipped down his chest.

It wasn't the first time he had that dream. He lost count of how many times his sleep was plagued with it. It was just that this time, he actually went through the entire agony. He could never go through with it.

Not until tonight.

And he remembered why. For today, it was the anniversary of his family's death.

Only tonight, it wasn't Danijela, Jasna and Marko he dreamt about.

Tonight, it was Abby. And their unborn child.

Louder sobs escaped his throat, and he shook violently on the couch. He didn't understand why he dreamt about Abby tonight. In years prior, it was always his late family. In that sense, he felt guilty. Selfish even. Today was supposed to be the day he remembered his family. Mourn their death. Not dream about his alive girlfriend and their healthy, unborn child being killed in the war.

He continued to sob for close to an hour. He didn't like crying. He never did. Except on this day. The only day of the year. But he wasn't crying about them.

He was crying out of fear. Fear of loosing his future.

"Luka?"

The sound of his name brought him out of his reverie, but he didn't move. He squeezed his hands together, fighting to regain his composure. He heard her walking quietly over to him. He stared out of the window.

"Hey…"

He felt her hand on his bare shoulder. He didn't move. He couldn't let her look into his eyes. He felt her sit down next to him.

"Luka…" She looked at him, and saw tear tracks on his face. His eyes were bloodshot red, his hands were trembling.

"You okay?" she asked quietly. He was scaring her, it was as if he couldn't hear a thing she was saying. After receiving no reply, she took his hands into hers, pulling them into her direction. He was relieved as he finally looked at her in the eyes.

But that relief quickly vanished when his eyes met hers. She had never seen this expression in his eyes in all the years she knew him. One of pain, fear and agony-all wrapped up in one. He felt himself melting into her, shaking his head. He rested his head onto her shoulder, crying quietly. Abby felt almost in tears herself.

"Luka…what happened?" She asked softly, caressing his bare back with her soft hand. He cried into her shoulder for a few moments, and pulled away reluctantly. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I…had a dream."

Abby looked at him, nodded, urging him to go on.

"And…you were killed…in the war…" He found himself unable to continue, as he broke down in tears. Abby covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh, Luka…" She took him into her arms and held him tightly. He cried into her neck, his built form trembling.

"Shh…I'm here."

She wasn't used to this. The comforting aspect. She assumed it was the newly found maternal instincts.

She held him for a while, letting him cry into her. Letting him release all of his pain and fear. She rocked him like she would if he were a child, stroking the back of his neck. She kissed his head softly, resting her head on his.

"It's okay…I'm not going anywhere." She rubbed his back with her hand. He shook his head into her neck. She reached behind her and pulled his arms away from her waist. She looked up into his eyes, not letting go of his hands.

"Listen to me Luka….I'm not going anywhere."

He gazed into her eyes, and watched as she moved his hands to her stomach.

"_We're_ not going anywhere," she rested her hands over his own, feeling their child together, "I promise you that."

He stared at her for a moment, letting her words sink in. He then smiled faintly, nodding his head. He leaned his head back into the crook of her neck, and whispered something softly into her ear.

"Volim te."

She smiled. She felt her heart flutter in her chest. She kissed the top of his head again.

"…Me too."

His hands gently grasped the fabric of her shirt around her stomach, not letting go. Cherishing the feeling of his child.

Their child.

Note: Any good? Let me know


End file.
